Description: Funding is requested to support the Arizona Cancer Center (University of Arizona) participation in Southwest Oncology Group cooperative cancer clinical research to improve the treatment of cancer in humans. Specific aims and objectives are: 1. To continue to meet current scientific leadership and core service commitments including: (A) protocol coordination (multiple studies); (B) disease/discipline committee administration; (C) reference and repository laboratory administration; and (D) group quality assurance and quality control. 2. To continue to promote the rapid integration of promising new research leads, including those developed at the Arizona Cancer Center, into cooperative group testing to improve patient treatment options and patient care. 3. To continue to meet institutional clinical research commitments in the recruitment of appropriate patients for SWOG studies and all attendant commitments to long-term follow up, quality control, etc. 4. To continue to promote community physician and patient awareness and participation in SWOG clinical trials by continued support of the Cooperative Group Outreach Program (CGOP) and other outreach and continuing education programs and activities. 5. To continue efforts to understand factors affecting accrual, particularly those in special populations (e.g., minority, elderly, financially disadvantaged), and to implement appropriate interventions where possible.